Vol'Swatha
Name:'''Vol'Swatha '''Title/Nickname: Vol, or Sur'pwen Race: Forest Troll Class: Hexxer Age: 43 Appearance: Vol being a Forest Troll has their usual stocky build of muscle and his body is covered in ritual scars and piercings. He has dark red hair and one of his tusks are cracked during a small battle he was in (Stupid mages...) Alignment: What ever the Forsaken bid him to do. Psychology: Vol goofs off A LOT when around other races, but when next to his own kin he is serious enough to cut you if interrupted, since he does whatever the Loa tell him his way of thinking can change drastically at any point and time.. Birthplace: Zul'Aman Actual residence: He is a wanderer from Zul'Aman to anywhere at the moment Currently at the time of this writing in Zul'Aman Background: Vol was born in Zul'Aman around the time of the 1st war. His people village in the Kingdom of Zul'Aman was constantly attacked my High Elven rangers, who when he was around twelve years old they killed his father an axe-thrower in a raid, he never knew his mother as women in the Amani Tribe were simply used as play things. Soon after the Village's Houngan found Vol and watched him, he noticed that Vol was showing signs of a Hounsi and immediately took him under his wing. Vol learned under the Witch Doctor until the Troll died of an old age. By now Vol had achieved the rank of Asogwe and was respected throughout his village. Everyone knew that Vol would become the Witch Doctor and he did too, until Zul'jin's fabled war party came into his village recruiting their warriors and other fighters. Vol went out to meet Zul'jin and exchanged a few words pleading to let the villages warrior stay and defend from Elf attack. Zul'jin refused and then decided to bring Vol along as a sort of 'punishment' for 'insulting' him. As most know this War Party was attacked and captured by Alliance forces and Vol stayed in captivity alongside Zul'jin, the two would talk for hours a day the conversations only ending when one or the other was dragged off for questioning and torture. After weeks of this Doomhammer and his army saved the Trolls, Zul'jin accepted the Alliance offered. As a sign of trust Doomhammer sent Orcs to fight under the Amani banner and Zul'jin sent Trolls to fight under the Horde banner. Knowing he could trust Vol to keep his brothers in line and to lead them, Zul'jin sent Vol to the Horde. It is here when Vol realized the might and power behind the elite tactics of Forest Trolls and the numbers and strength of the Horde. After the 2nd war ended and the two split because Orcs suck and didn't hold up their deal, Vol and a small group of Forest Trolls stayed and sought to reunite them once again.. Revantusks were still considered wusses. Recently Vol and what was left of his small band, most were killed in battle, were sent to open up negotiations with Zul'jin, again they both talked for hours, there was a new distrust between the two.. Zul'jin pleaded Vol and his troops stay and ignore the Horde, while Vol showed Zul'jin new ways of living.. Eventually the Amani's Houngan along with Zul'jin performed a 3 day ritual asking the Loa for guidance. Vol waited patiently and then Zul'jin told him they would consider it, Vol immediately went and prayed to the Loa and then raced home to spread the news. Vol has now continued his Training wandering back and forth from Zul'Aman and an unknown location in Hillsbrad. Sometimes he goes to Orgrimmar to speak with friends, but the trips are long and he hates the red dirt. Vol hopes soon to aspire to the rank of Houngan and go out and forge his own Troll village.